1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to enabling a user to easily and conveniently search scenes of multimedia content.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of TV technology and techniques for transmitting broadcast signals in recent years, digital TVs using a digital transmission technique have attracted attention.
Such digital TV recording function and reproducing function technology enables a user to store a TV program in real time using a personal video recorder (PVR) while the user watches TV, and to reproduce the stored TV program at any time.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a scene reproduced on a screen of an image display apparatus according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the image display apparatus according to the related art reproduces content, and displays a progress bar corresponding to the content below the screen.
However, the progress bar of the image display apparatus in the related art shows only the progress time and positional information of the content being currently reproduced. Therefore, when the user wants to search the content for desired scenes of highlights, a rapid scene change, and scenes bookmarked by the user, the user needs to move a cursor on the progress bar to search a desired scene. As a result, it is difficult for the user to easily and conveniently search for desired scenes.